I Love You, Whoops (Traducción)
by Amante a lo sobrenatural
Summary: AU Un Eggsy totalmente cansado después de una ardua misión murmura por la llamada que sostenía con Harry "Gracias, te amo, cambio y fuera" y Harry le responde "Yo también te amo, Eggsy." Ambos, cortan la llamada totalmente desprevenidos de lo que le habían dicho a la otro persona. ¿Como crees que reaccionarían después de darse cuenta de ese error?


**I LOVE YOU, WHOOPS**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

AU series

Dios mío, imaginen a Eggsy realmente cansado después de una misión y terminando una llamada con Harry de camino a casa y este le diga "Lo has hecho bien, Galahad. Te veré en la oficina central"

Y Eggsy solo masculle "Gracias, te amo"

Y sin perder ni un segundo Harry responde "También te amo, Eggsy" La llamada termina y Harry se sienta cayendo en la cuenta de lo que realmente hizo.

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTURA:** _ni los personajes ni el fic me pertenecen, muchas gracias a_ BeautyInTheLibrary _quien es el autor original de esta obra y por darme la autorización de poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Espero que les guste y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruté traduciéndola._

* * *

Salvar el mundo ciertamente fue algo importante y después de que ellos recuperaron a Harry en Kentucky consolidó su decisión de quedarse, de ser un Kingsman. No es que él supiera nada acerca de que Harry seguía vivo hasta unos meses después, en el momento en el que todo fue descubierto hubieron muchos gritos y por su lado se lanzaron muchas cosas a la cara, principalmente hacia Merlín. Merlín había sabido todo ese tiempo que Harry seguía vivo y aun así lo dejó vivir en la incertidumbre, en la tristeza de perder a la persona que amas. Todo había sido una mierda para él.

Actualmente Eggsy ha tenido el titulo de Galahad un poco más de un año; estando en incontables misiones, tomando más vidas y hecho cosas que él nunca se imaginó haciendo, buenas y malas. Había sido difícil, pero él decidió concentrarse totalmente en el trabajo, era mucho más fácil que reducir la velocidad para estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Como el nuevo Arthur, Harry mantuvo el control sobre su protegido y sobre sus entrenamientos, no era muy diferente a lo que estuvo haciendo antes del día-V. Eggsy estaba contento porque no había manera de dejar a ese hombre salir de su vida, otra vez. Puede que haya empezado a ser más paranoico después de todo lo que pasó, tal vez estaba sufriendo un poco de trastorno de estrés postraumático, pero él no quería hablar de eso, le bastaba con que Harry siguiera vivo, al lado de él.

Algunas veces Harry iba a algunas misiones con Eggsy, pero la mayoría de las veces él seguía siendo emparejado con Lancelot, después de todo ellos fueron reclutados al mismo tiempo. Eggsy realmente prefería ir con Harry, sin embargo, en el fondo toma lo de Kentucky para ordenar sus prioridades.

Incluso con su segunda oportunidad el joven agente seguía sin ser capaz de decirle a su mentor sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Solo porque finalmente tenía un elegante y reluciente traje como si fuera una persona rica, no quería decir que dejara de ser más que un niño de la calle. Eggsy no pensaba que él fuera suficiente para alguien como Harry, Harry merecía alguien mucho más agradable y refinado. Por supuesto Arthur decía en sus muchas reuniones de reporte que a él no le importaba el lugar de donde venía Eggsy, pero años de inseguridad no desaparecían de un momento a otro.

Todo esto era la ultimo en lo que Eggsy necesitaba pensar justo ahora, estaba en una misión que se había prolongado más tiempo de lo que Merlín había predicho. Él solo tenia que entregarle las pistas de forma discreta a las autoridades correspondientes para que encarcelaran al criminal correspondiente, y ya estaba listo para llamar a Arthur e informar que regresaba a casa. Estaba agotado y frustrado, quería regresar a su casa y tal vez dormir más tiempo que esta misión.

"Galahad reportándose, blanco asegurado y bloqueado." Murmuró en voz alta, habiendo cambiado su estado a la línea directa con Arthur. "Oe, escucha amigo, estoy yendo a casa aunque indiques que no estas disponible."

"No es necesario ser impaciente, Galahad." El tono suave de Harry sonaba en sus oídos, haciéndolo sonreír brevemente. "Buen trabajo en mantener todo en silencio, sé que pasaste a través de un bucle"

"No pasé a través de ninguna mierda" murmuró

"El jet está listo para traerte a casa y sí, te ganaste la próxima semana libre, ya lo tengo anotado." Solamente Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando sin siquiera estar cerca de él, era un poco espeluznante pero ellos eran espías, ¿Quién sabía con certeza si alguien estaba escuchando?

"Tú eres un ángel enviado del cielo, amigo" Eggsy sonrió, despeinándose su, hasta ahora, perfecto corte de cabello. Sofocó un bostezo, cruzar tantas zonas de horario en una misión jodia su reloj interno; Caer de un edificio de dos pisos tampoco ayudaba mucho, gracias dios por los contenedores de basura.

"Te veré cuando llegues a la oficina central, ten un buen viaje y tal vez consigas descansar un poco." Con la usual señal de despedida, Eggsy podía incluso ver la pequeña sonrisa que Harry probablemente tenia. "Buen trabajo, Eggsy."

"Gracias, te amo, cambio y fuera" dijo mientras subía a bordo del jet, dos escalones a la vez, ansioso por llegar a casa y totalmente desprevenido de lo que había dicho.

"Yo también te amo, Eggsy." Y con un clic se desconectaron de la línea de comunicación, Eggsy se quitó los lentes antes de dejarse caer en el asiento con un suspiro aliviado de descansar sus pies.

"…." Los ojos de Eggsy se dilataron y recostándose hacia atrás con completo horror gritó,"! OH MIERDA ¡" alarmando al piloto "Oh dios, ¡¿Por qué hice eso?!" Tiró de su cabello, completamente transformado por su completa estupidez.

Eggsy no había dormido lo suficiente y no había podido descansar ni comer bien estos días. Él no se podía confiar en una conversación normal y ahora Harry… Harry…Harry dijo… ¿Qué dijo? Todo fue grabado así que lo puso a reproducir. El corazón de Galahad latió con fuerza, no había ni siquiera una pausa, era tan natural, como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tal vez Harry lo hizo como reflejo?

Seguro de no haber sido el único de decir algo comprometedor logró descansar un poco en las seis horas que duraba su vuelo hasta llegar a casa. Sólo se lastimó un brazo y lo dejó descansar lo suficiente, aunque preferiría regresar a la misión y que le disparen a tener que lidiar con el incómodo momento que le esperaba.

Se paralizó, ¿Qué si Harry se retracta? ¿y de plano lo rechaza? ¿Cómo podría Eggsy mirarlo a los ojos después de esto? Se sintió enfermo. Las balas sonaban mejor a cada segundo.

Aterrizaron por la parte inferior de la mansión; se le acababa el tiempo. El avión se detuvo en el lugar correspondiente y el piloto dejó bajar las escaleras mirándolo expectante, como si el Kingsman no estuviera consiente de que habían aterrizado, pero claro que estaba consiente, estaba muy, muy consciente de eso.

Está bien Eggsy, tiempo de comenzar a caminar, no eres ningún cobarde, tú no corres de los terroristas y no te vas a echar para atrás ahora, ¿OK? Suspiró, su charla mental no estaba ayudando mucho, pero fue suficiente para poder pararse del asiento; le dio al piloto una sonrisa incomoda y con un "Gracias" desembarcó.

No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Harry. Dejó pasar el aire y se preparó para… bueno, para nada.

Eggsy empujó la puerta, caminando dentro de la oficina; Harry estaba en su escritorio con una pila de trabajo que sin duda, Merlín estaba usando para mantenerlo ocupado. Harry miró hacia arriba y el joven Kingsman podría jurar que su cara se estaba coloreando de rojo poco a poco.

"Después de todo este tiempo y sigues sin que te moleste lo suficiente tocar la puerta" Harry bromeó, pero su rostro no reveló nada. Aun así, la usual broma era un alivio.

"Como ya había dicho, solo lo hago cuando busco una casa para robar" replicó Eggsy aliviado de que ellos simplemente lo dejaran pasar. "Bueno, yo solo me estaba reportando, estoy exhausto, creo que la misión me mandó a hibernar." Se giró, apresurado de poder salir de ese infierno.

"Espera un momento, Eggsy, si no te importa" Harry lo detuvo, haciéndole señas para que tomara asiento.

Eggsy se congeló con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro. "La información del reporte puede esperar, estoy vivo, ¿No?" Preguntó, sonando casi tan esperanzador a como se sentía.

Harry le dirigió una mirada que gritaba que Eggsy sabía que no era sobre eso que iban a hablar, no podían culparlo por intentarlo, ¿No?

"Por favor, toma asiento" Sugirió cortésmente, cerrando la carpeta que estaba mirando y colocándola aparte para darle al Kingsman toda su completa atención, justamente lo que el otro no quería en esos momentos.

Derrotado, Eggsy hizo lo que él dijo y se dejó caer en el asiento al frente del escritorio de Harry, y esperó por la clase de desilusión que te da cuando te rechazan, esperó por el – lo siento, niño, tienes la mitad de mi edad y eres un poco estúpido para mi gusto, pero seamos amigos, ¿Bueno?- que posiblemente Harry le diría. Genial, simplemente asombroso.

Eggsy cruzó sus brazos, tirando de sí mismo mientras se encorvaba en el asiento, movió la cabeza para dejarle saber a Harry que estaba listo para que comenzara a hablar.

Al comienzo no dijo nada, tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración y preocupación; sus labios se separaron como si fuera a hablar pero se sellaron en una delgada línea tan pronto se abrieron. Era absolutamente algo, ver tantas cosas cruzar la cara de un hombre en una solo fracción de segundo para un espía que tenía que esconder lo que estaba pensando en todo momento, era algo.

Harry se quitó las gafas, como si recordara que ellos estaban allí, era difícil de recordar cuando los agentes las llevaban la mayor parte del tiempo, causando un montón de problemas incómodos con Merlín. Las gafas de Eggsy estaban apagadas y guardadas en el bolsillo del pecho, pero que sólo le recordaba que Merlín probablemente veía sus señales apagas, juntas.

Ambos hombres parecían estar pensando lo mismo cuando hicieron contacto visual y se sonrojaron.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y al final habló "Sobre lo de antes" comenzó.

"¡Fue un accidente!" Exclamó bruscamente Eggsy estrechando sus brazos a su alrededor, mirando a cualquier lugar lejos de Harry.

"Puede ser…" continuó Harry intencionadamente. "Eggsy, por favor mírame" Suspiró.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme?" murmuró infantilmente, sin poder evitarlo.

"Hay mucho que decir" dice Harry, sentándose más derecho. "Fue un accidente por parte de los dos, pero tenía que aclararse"

Los ojos de Eggsy viajaron por la cara de Harry, tratando de leerlo, pero incluso después de todo este tiempo seguía siendo imposible. Ser espías empezaba a ser fastidioso.

"Pura mierda"

Harry lo miró un poco sorprendido, estando lejos de poder acostumbrase a la falta de lenguaje apropiado que Eggsy usa y que a menudo usa contra si mismo.

"Estoy siendo honesto, entiendo que tu no podrías… que fue sólo un accidente" él estaba..., él...; Harry soy un rudo hijo de puta Hart estaba diciendo que... que ¿Eggsy no podría quererlo a él? Imposible.

Eggsy se incorporó un poco más, aflojando sus brazos. "Fue un accidente, pero… yo… por un largo tiempo… he estado pensando sobre eso…" Era más difícil simplemente dejarlo salir, de verdad, ¿Dónde estaban las balas cuando uno las necesitaba?

Harry asintió, dios, los dos parecían como un grupo de granosos adolescentes ruborizados confesándose a sus amores platónicos, ¿Qué tan triste era eso? Y Harry era el maldito hombre mayor, el de la experiencia.

El joven Kingsman se incorporó de un salto, tambaleándose un poco por el cansancio y un poco por los nervios, Harry lo miró cuidadosamente mientras él se acercaba al costado del escritorio, girando su silla para estar de frente a su protegido.

"¿Bueno?" Eggsy sonrió satisfecho, esa pequeña sonrisa que Harry adoraba" si tú no te levantas cuando yo me incline felizmente hacia ti, nada volverá a como era antes de esta noche."

La boca de Harry se crispo con diversión, levantándose de su asiento para quedar de frente al chico. "No sería una mala cosa" dijo a la ligera, su pulso zumbaba cuando Eggsy lo agarró de la cintura, probablemente necesitando apoyarse. Harry tomo la cara del joven entre sus manos, la piel tan suave debajo de sus palmas, acarició ligeramente las curvas de sus mejillas con sus callosos pulgares.

La electricidad entre ellos chispeó cuando se miraron a los ojos, ambos se precipitaron un poco rápido hacia la otra persona, demasiado impacientes para que el otro comenzara a moverse primero. El beso fue confuso y sus dientes chocaron, pronto se concentraron en el beso y encontraron su propio ritmo.

Eggsy se encontró rápidamente siendo empujado contra el escritorio, el cual era perfecto para poder sentarse ante la gran cantidad de emociones puestas en el beso y el cambio de horario de esa misión de mierda, era difícil ignorar el temblor de sus rodillas. No se demoró ni un segundo en levantar las manos hacia ese perfecto corte de cabello y joderlo, cuando no estaba colocando atención, Harry invadió su boca haciéndolo gemir. Lamiendo y mordiendo, joder, no era nada parecido a lo que él había pensado que sería y era todo lo que podía haber deseado.

Ambos se retiraron jadeando ligeramente, sonriéndose entre sí como unos tontos. Los dedos de Eggsy empujaron la cadera de Harry más cerca de él, negándose a dejarlo ir. Estaba reclamando lo que era suyo, eso era absolutamente seguro. Harry le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de tirar de su agarre, riendo entre dientes ante el gruñido que el chico hizo ante eso.

"Eggsy, estas a punto de caer agotado del sueño, ¿no lo recuerdas?" se burló Harry.

Diablos, es cierto, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como si la habitación se inclinara debajo de él. Se recargó en los bordes del escritorio para poder sentirse estable, pero su cabeza no parecía pensar lo mismo.

"Creo que es hora de ir a casa" dijo Harry, con un brillo en los ojos que Eggsy no había visto antes, le tomó unos minutos averiguar lo que podría ser, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara poco a poco.

"Oh diablos, sí Harry" Arthur le ayudó a bajarse del escritorio, caminando por el vestíbulo, entrelazando sus dedos antes de que llegara el transporte subterráneo que los llevaría de regreso a la sastrería en Londres.

"Todo en buen tiempo, amor, todo en buen tiempo" dijo Harry mientras ellos se sentaban, tendrían que esperar en el vagón, a menos de que Eggsy quisiera adelantar lo antes posible el descanso en ese lugar. Cabeceó sintiendo los suaves asientos debajo de él y el suave ruido del subterráneo pasando por debajo de Inglaterra, ni siquiera estaba despierto cuando llegaron a la sastrería.

"Vamos Eggsys hora de irnos" Harry sedujo al durmiente hombre para salir del subterráneo y lo sostuvo todo el camino hasta llegar al taxi que estaba esperando afuera.

"Te amo…" murmuró Eggsy medio dormido.

Harry los deslizó en el interior del taxi sin ninguna dificultad y le ordenó al conductor llevarlos hasta su casa, empujando unos pocos mechones de cabello de los ojos del hombre que había llegado a atesorar tanto.

"Yo también te amo, Eggsy, duerme bien." Dijo, dándole un dulce beso en la frente al Kingsman mientras se dirigían hacia la casa de Arthur.


End file.
